lovers
by vamplover
Summary: haru's dad is still alive, musika and elie go to the arcade, what good can come from this story?..read to find out!
1. chapter 1

DISCLAMOR: i sadly do not own RAVEMASTER! i wish, but it will never happen!

Gale and Haru were walking through a forest and decided to sit down by a hudge rock and talk about the past and how everything was going. _possibly ELIE_, "so how did you come across Elie, Plue, and Musika? "

"...um...well I met plue first on Garage island. And then I met elie in a arcade and then we were in...(_I won't leave you with a boring thing so ill skip to the next part_) and that's how I met them". "Um, what of elie 's past?" "we don't know, she lost her memory...and we have a theory that she is one of the reincarnations of Rashia Valentine. She is also capable of using the power of Atherian" "so that's why she looks so familiar to me." _I knew there was something off about her_

"yeah we should head back so Elie won't get mad."

With Elie and Musika.

"Hey musika!... im going to the arcade, ill be back later ok?" as she walked through to the back of the hotel room..."hey musika!" "WHAT!"

"Son, how do you feel about elie?" "What! That's an out of the blue question dad, why do you even think I like her?" "Son I never asked if you like her I just asked how you felt. But now I **_KNOW_** you love her." As I blush and walk down the path with my dad, I started to think about what he had just said.

"come on I just wanna see up close." As I made my way up toward the center of the stage. "Come on elie lets go back. Im sure they have talked and grumble, grumble im hungry." As I got closer to the stage musika grabbed my wrist and told me this, I just kept walking and ignored it. "Be patient" I told him as we neared the center of all the noise. We heard gasps all around us. They were having a shooting competition.

"who wants to challenge the all great, all mighty, all wonderful Michel!" the announcer said over the intercom. "Elie don't you even dare." I didn't listen to musika because I was already at the stage, and nothing was going to stop me.

"Son I don't think anyone is home." as dad walked around back I thought of it. "Dad lets go into town, I know where there at." "Did they leave a note?" "No" Gale shrugged and walked in front of me.

" ok here we go, we have the almighty all loved...MICHEL, but our new competition is ELIE!" 'This guy don't look so tough.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here goes the second chapter...hope you all enjoy...its been a while I must say

Disclaimor, Ill never own Rave master no matter how much I want to...I think this chapter is going to be small sorry.

"And our new comer's name is ELIE!" crowd cheers in the backround.

All elie did was smile, as the crowd was cheering, then it began, "you know the rules of the game?" "Yes!" was all Elie replied to the man in front of her. "Then ...Begin!" and it actually began, both of then doing dance moves, however Elie was more flexible than this guy. im going to let you fans of the show pick the moves they can do...b/c im not that creative

And in about 15 minutes Elie had won the contest and the money that went with it. "Woot! Go Elie!" as Elie looked out in th crowd she saw Musika and Plue, Haru, and Gail. She waved to them, "hey guys I didn't expect you to be here, did you see the big trophy I won?"

"Yea, that was amazing young lady" this was comming from Gail, Haru's father.

There was a grumble in Musika's stomich, they of coarse all laughed, "hey don't laugh at me" but no madder how angry he got they just laughed harder, until...groumble Elie stopped laughing long enough to realize she hadn't eaten all day long.

"Hey what do you all say to us going out to eat today?" was Haru's reply to the empty stomach's.

"Hmmm, sounds good to me"

"Ok then lets go!" as they heard Musika's stomach growl they didn't laugh as hard that time.

After their lunch they had spent some of the cash Elie had won, plus some of the money Haru and Musika had won performing on the streets.

"Wow today sure made me tired how bout you Plue?" as Elie dosed off to sleep in one room the others were still up chatting about the day.

"Hey musika how much money do we have left?" Haru called from the couch. Because since his dad was there they decided to stay in a hotel. "Well after lunch, dinner, and whatever Elie spent at the Arcade id say we have enough for a couple of days, if we keep her away from the arcades."

They all laughed at the thought of Elie in an arcade, because when she is hypper or just bored she goes there and if she can't go there then she pulles out her guns.

SORRY GUYS MY STORY IS OVER! THIS IS COMPLETED THANX FOR WHATEVER REVIEWS I GET! LOL

ASHLEY


End file.
